cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Infobox location
Ideas? I've been thinking about adapting this template so we can actually use it on the wiki, but I'm at a loss about what to do with it. So far the only parameters I've thought to put on it are name, image, and map. I was thinking about music, but I'm not sure whether it's a good idea or not. Bulbapedia has a neat table for Connecting locations which I would love to implement here, but I'm not sure the cardinal directions are enough. For example, Plantation works pretty well with north=Last Cave, east=Outer Wall, and west=Bushlands, but Mimiga Village/Arthur's House is questionably south. So, any ideas? :Definitely I think this is a good idea. The parameters (besides name and image because those are a must in every infobox): *Map System image (heck yes) *Teleporter accessibility? I mean like can this location be accessed by a teleporter sort of thing. It might be a bit complex though, since some (like the Labyrinth) can be accessible by teleporter, but only if certain things are done first. *Major event/item/weapon: the only issue is deciding if it's worth picking what is notable and major to a location. For sure, map system images, maybe a field for whether they're accessible by teleporter or not (?). Main inhabitants could work, but only for certain locations like Gaudis in the Labyrinth or Mimigas in Mimiga Village. *For sublocations (since I'm assuming this template would cover them?), we have a parameter for the major location which the sublocation is encompassed in. Of course we might have to have a discussion on what exactly makes a location/sublocation, but hopefully it won't seem too complex. *Bosses? There wouldn't be too many per major location, would there? *Number of Life Capsules? Oh my gosh I forgot about including this on the location pages. :Cardinal directions could work; the only issue I have with them is that they're only good if we have one or two major locations people can orient themselves from, because the Last Cave could be "north" of the Plantation or south of the Balcony. Also, is it really logical to consider up as north and down as south, maybe in the sense of a 2D plane? I'm not against this, but we might need to create a page in the Project namespace as just a quick little guide on how our cardinal direction works. I'm fine with making up our own, as long as it's consistent. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:36, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::*Teleporter accessibility: That might get tricky. Some teleporters are in sublocations rather than the location itself (Jail No. 2 <-> Shelter, Arthur's House <-> Teleporter Room, Arthur's House <-> Labyrinth B, Labyrinth Shop <-> Labyrinth M), so we'd have to decide if that info should go into the infobox or into the sublocation sections. Actually, come to think, are we keeping sublocation pages on the location pages, or are we planning on separating them? ::*Major event/item/weapon: I don't know what to think about this one. For example, in Bushlands, there's nothing saying an item like the Fireball is any more important than the Bomb, Jellyfish Juice, or even the 3 keys. And the major event thing sounds like it would fit better in the body of the page rather than the infobox, but maybe that's just me. ::*Major location: Seems simple enough. Off the top of my head, First Cave, Mimiga Village, Egg Corridor(?), Bushlands, Sand Zone, Labyrinth, Waterway, Outer Wall, Plantation, Last Cave, Balcony, and Blood Stained Sanctuary (and possibly Core) would be the only major locations, and everything else would be a sublocation. Storehouse would be a pain to classify, though; is it a sublocation of Outer Wall or Plantation? ::*Bosses: Sure, why not? The max is 3 bosses, so it wouldn't be too bad. ::*Life Capsules: Crap I forgot about those... Anyways, there'd have to be a distinction from CS3D life capsules and every other version, so unfortunately it's another thing we actually have to put thought into D: ::*Connecting locations: I meant the cardinal directions as an example; I wasn't suggesting we actually use them :P Up, down, left, and right would work, considering that kind of direction is static in 2D. And I didn't mean the Last Cave page would list itself as "north" of Plantation, I meant each page would list what is "north," "south," "east," and "west" from it. Last Cave would say Plantation is below it and Balcony is above it, Plantation would say Last Cave is above it, and Balcony would say Last Cave is below it. Example ::*Save point(s): Just putting it out there. Sand Zone is the only room in the game with multiple save points, so it could probably just be a yes/no thing ::*Refill Terminal: ^ :: :::*I meant just a simple yes/no to "Is there a teleporter in this location?" Then again that might not have helped much. :::*Yeah, it was a thought. The Fireball would be considered major because it's one of the three required weapons. One cannot beat Cave Story normally without taking the Fireball. I think I meant "required weapons/items/events", since each location has at least one. This will be easier to determine, and we'll probably use what is required for the "best ending". :/ :::*The Storehouse was one of my quips about sublocations and whatnot. I mean, it definitely overlaps with the Plantation and Outer Wall, so it could be considered a sublocation of both? Are there any other sublocations that have this sort of issue? Other than that, we should have this on the infobox for sure. :::**At first, I was like "all the sublocation pages are going to be short, so we should merge them all on the location page" and started redirecting them without realising that that would seriously decrease the number of content pages on this wiki. This would probably be a case-by-case stance, which shouldn't be too much of an issue for navigation. I should have probably started them as separate sublocations, except maybe the save point rooms because there's not too much to say about them. :::*If there's only differences between all Cave Story games and the 3D, then I think it can be arranged. I only mean the number of Life Capsules in the area, which you seem to have covered in the infobox anyhow. :::*Sure, but only where applicable. :::*Add "fetch quests", perhaps? Only to those locations where applicable, of course. :::*What about "map size"? In pixels, I guess. There are dimensions that can be viewed in a program, and we could use those. But I suppose that might not mean a lot unless we make another page that basically goes in more depth about map size. :::*Save disks/refill terminals: neutral on this. I don't think it's a big deal whether the amount (not location) is on there or not. But I think it should encompass all sublocations within the major location as well. :::I think it would be a lot better to work on the template from this title (move it from your userpage), so that other users can make edits to it and we can start implementing it on pages to see what works and what doesn't. It doesn't appear to be in use as of now. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:55, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::Moved the template w/o the life capsule health thingy ::::That was just a fun experiment to see if I could replicate the health bar using CSS properties. It might turn out useful, it might not. Either way, it was still fun :3 :::: :::::It actually looked super cool and could be pretty useful in knowing exactly how many Life Capsules there are and how much it amounts to. If there is a way to implement it so that it would respond to raw values, then we should totally use it. :::::I was thinking of maybe renaming the Life Capsules parameter to just "capsules", though I'm not sure if this would cause confusion with the weapon energy capsules (since there's not too many of them). - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:09, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::I came up with a tentative list for connecting locations to see if there would be any problems: ::::*First Cave - |up=Mimiga Village ::::*Mimiga Village - |up=First Cave |down=??? ::::*Egg Corridor - |left=Mimiga Village (Teleporter) ::::*Bushlands - |down=Plantation (Teleporter) |left=Mimiga Village (Teleporter) ::::*Sand Zone - |down=Mimiga Village (Teleporter) ::::*Labyrinth - |down=Mimiga Village (Teleporter) |right=Waterway ::::*Waterway - |up=Labyrinth |down=Mimiga Village ::::*Egg Corridor? - |left=Mimiga Village (Teleporter) |right=Outer Wall ::::*Outer Wall - |up=Plantation |down=Egg Corridor? ::::*Plantation - |up=Last Cave |down=Mimiga Village (Teleporter) |left=Bushlands (Teleporter) |right=Blood Stained Sanctuary |right2=Outer Wall ::::*Last Cave - |up=Balcony |down=Plantation ::::*Balcony - |down=Blood Stained Sanctuary ::::*Blood Stained Sanctuary - |up=Balcony |left=Plantation ::::These would be the only rooms to use connecting locations, since using it on sublocations would mean sublocations would have to be listed on the template, which just isn't an option. ::::The only major complication so far is about including Egg Corridor through Plantation in Mimiga Village. We could figure out a way to actually list them all, list them simply as Teleporter, or not include them at all. :::: :::::Ah, so we'll be going by direction of access point and not the relative placement of the locations to each other, correct? Just because the teleporter on the left in the Egg Corridor brings the player back to Mimiga Village does not necessarily prove that Mimiga Village is left of the Egg Corridor. :::::That aside, I'm a bit confused about the designation of the up/down directions. Why is Mimiga Village above the First Cave? Doesn't Quote have to boost up in Mimiga Village to get to the First Cave? :::::Egg Corridor through Plantation in Mimiga Village? Sorry, could you rephrase that last part? :::::What is the heading going to be for this parameter? I feel like "Access points" or something along the lines of that would be more understandable than directions, since the examples shown above seem to relate to places where Quote would be able to access that location and not the absolute actual placement of the locations in relation to one another. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:19, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Actually, First Cave is more to the left of Mimiga Village than above. Hermit Gunsmith is around the same place as Mimiga Village's Save Point. ::::::When you begin to break down where places supposedly are relative to others, the game begins to make less and less sense. Labyrinth overlaps itself a lot, Passage? is 30 tiles lower than it should be relative to Plantation, and Inner Wall temporarily destroys the entire lower half of the island just so you can see the moon. Of course, most of these contradictions can be explained by taking into account the third dimension, but that leaves us with even more doubt as to where anything is relative to each other. The only thing we do know is where the entrances are to each location. So yes, it's direction of access point. The name Exits, or something similar, comes to mind too. ::::::That being said, saying Mimiga Village is to the right of First Cave is an alternative since the door to Mimiga Village is on the rightmost part of First Cave, if that makes more sense. ::::::About Mimiga Village, I was referring to Arthur's teleporter. That teleporter can go to Egg Corridor, Bushlands, Sand Zone, Labyrinth B, and Plantation, so it would be difficult to mention all of those locations in the template. :::::: Yes, it would be complex to put the exact access points within Arthur's House. Would it be better to just make a simple list in the infobox, and create a section for creating a more detailed diagram of where everything can be accessed in relation to one another? Even then, I don't really know how that would work. Going back to the First Cave, can't it be argued that Mimiga Village's door could be right above it depending on where Quote is positioned? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 08:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :I just had a thought. Are we going to include teleporter images in the infobox? (only for the locations that can be accessed by teleporters from Arthur's House, obviously) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 19:55, June 27, 2014 (UTC)